


Fidelity

by Synekdokee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dark!Charles, Dark!Erik, Gore, M/M, Prostitution, age disparity, comes with art, non-powered, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/pseuds/Synekdokee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of a serial killer AU where Charles lures dirty old men in by looking like a homeless jailbait prostitute, and Erik gleefully helps him gut his johns to deal with his own traumas from living on the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelity

 

The first time Erik took the lead. He told Charles how to act, what to say, what to do if things went wrong.  
  
It turned out Charles was a natural.  
  
He stood at his usual corner, eyeing the passing cars, trying to look as vulnerable as possible without giving off the typical junkie-whore aura.  
  
It didn't take long until a car cruised to a stop next to him. He sauntered to the open window, emphasising the sway of his hips.  
  
Luring the man in had been too easy. A lick of his lips, and glance beneath his lashes, and when he said "I have a place nearby" in that practiced husky, innocent voice, the john was sold.  
  
People are stupid when they're horny, Erik had said, and he was right. Charles had no trouble leading the man to the secluded house ("it's kind of shitty but the landlord is really generous." He touched the man's arm lightly. "If you understand." The man had looked at Charles greedily and smiled. "Oh, I understand.")  and getting him to down a glass of shitty wine.  
  
  
Erik showed Charles how to wake up someone who's been drugged without leaving them groggy. He taught Charles the wounds that hurt the most without being fatal. "Shallow cuts, and slices skimming the skin."  
  
Erik showed him how to shut someone up without a gag. When your nose is blocked with blood and bone shards, you spend your time trying to breathe through your mouth, not scream.  
  
And if they do scream trough the blood and the cartilage, at least they needed their tongues to form words.  
  
Erik showed how to handle a knife steadily. How to cut through flesh and tendon as easily as trimming a steak.  
  
Erik brushed a lock of hair from Charles's forehead, his knife sticking out from the squirming pig of a man, and cupped his jaw gently. "You don't have to stay," he said, voice firm but forgiving. "You don't have to watch if you don't want. I won't be disappointed. You brought him here to me."  
  
Charles looked at their pig, at the pool of blood and urine beneath the chair, and the gaping cuts and the toothless, garbling mouth, and considered. He looked at Erik, and at the gleam in his eyes, his chest rising and falling excitedly. He looked at Erik's deft hands, now spattered with blood, and at the knife sticking from their pig's shoulder.  
  
Shyly, he looked at Erik, and with his sweetest voice, the one that always rendered Erik incapable of saying no to Charles's requests, he said - "could I try now?"


End file.
